


From Now On

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, a bit of blood, mentions of violence and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles gets hurt. Peter is not happy.





	From Now On

To say Peter was angry would be a gross understatement. He was furious. 

Absolutely enraged at how terribly Scott McCall, the true alpha, had handled a pack challenge. 

A rival pack had come through their territory, again. Trying to expand their land well into the Hale-McCall pack's land, again. 

Scott had tried, until the very last second, to handle things as diplomatically as possible, again. 

As a result, Stiles, his beautiful, human Stiles, had been left unprotected, and had gotten hurt. Again. 

Peter had barely had enough time to get Stiles back to the Stilinski household, before the human had passed out in his own bed. 

Peter had managed to stop the deep gashes on his lover's arms, and those across his torso from bleeding, with the help of a lot of gauze. But the bone in Stiles' leg would need to be set. 

Peter didn't want to wake Stiles, knowing the boy needed his sleep, but the injury needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. 

Plus, Stiles would probably kill Peter if he let him sleep on bloody sheets. 

Sitting down in front of the sleeping human, Peter nudged at his arm. Trying to avoid any of the injuries, Peter shook Stiles gently to wake him. 

Stiles groaned, trying to turn away from the contact, but he rolled onto his injured side as a result. 

Jolting up into a sitting position, Stiles cry out in pain. 

"Shhh, Stiles. It's okay. You're safe now. I've got you." Peter whispered, as his hand came up to stroke the younger man's face. 

Peter could tell he was struggling to stay awake, but he couldn't let the human go back to sleep yet. 

Moving his hand down to Stiles thigh, Peter flinched at the pained noises Stiles made as he reset the bone in Stiles' leg. 

He saw Stiles blink, fully awake now. His brown eyes darting around the room frantically, before they settled nervously on Peter. 

Peter could smell how terrified Stiles still was, knew the lasting effect the LaRose pack, the pack that had challenged them this time, could have on people. 

He needed to calm Stiles down before the human made any of the injuries even worse. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I should have been there to keep you safe." He mumbled, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart. His hand slid back up to the human's face. 

"I promise you, I will never let them, or anyone else hurt you again." Peter vowed quietly, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles lips. 

He knew his words would hold a weight with Stiles that no one else in the pack would understand. 

Like the last pack that had hurt Stiles because of Scott, Peter intended on killing most of the LaRose pack.

But that was not what he was referring to tonight, right now. 

"Are you.... Are you sure?" Stiles asked him hesitantly, knowing immediately what Peter meant. He reeked of sour uncertainty and insecurity. 

Peter was sure. Absolutely, one hundred percent sure that he wanted this. Not that the rest of the pack knew it was a possibility. Yet. 

The last time a pack had come through Beacon Hills, trying to challenge them, Stiles had gotten hurt. Even worse than he was now. 

Which meant that Peter had gotten murderous, resulting in ten dead werewolves, including the alpha of the pack.

They hadn't told the rest of the pack, obviously. But the two of them had discussed what that would mean for them in the future. 

Peter could leave the pack at any time without the risk of going feral, now that he was an alpha again. 

And Stiles had wanted to leave the pack with him, to be in Peter's new pack. But this time, as a wolf. 

It would allow him to heal quicker, but would also mark him as Peter's, giving him an extra level of protection he did not have as a human in a pack of wolves. 

"I want this, Stiles. Not for me, but for you." He told the human, his voice dropping to a whisper. 

"They don't listen to you like they should, don't treat you with the respect you deserve" he continued seriously. 

Peter's arms wrapped loosely around Stiles' shoulders, cradling the human against his chest as best he could with the human's injuries. 

"I would stay in that terrible pack forever if you asked me to, if it was what you wanted." Peter mumbled softly into his ear. 

Stiles shook his head, pulling back just enough to look Peter in the eyes. 

"I want this too" Stiles answered casually, as if they weren't discussing Stiles abandoning his pack for Peter. 

Knowing it was the truth, that Stiles' heartbeat had not even wavered when he had responded, Peter could only ask,

"When do you want it to happen?" 

Stiles sighed, and considered the question for only a few seconds. 

"Is my leg set properly?" He asked instead of an answer. 

It was an answer enough for Peter, who surged forward to kiss him. 

Rather than deepen the kiss, Stiles pulled away, and tilted his head back. Peter took the invitation for what it was, leaning down to place a kiss on Stiles' neck. 

"I love you" he mumbled into the pale skin of Stiles' neck, before bitting down hard. 

 

The next day, Stiles woke up feeling so much better than he expected he would. His injuries had almost all healed overnight. Only his leg felt a bit sore. 

But that wasn't even the best part. He could smell, hear, feel everything. 

Could smell the calming scent of Peter, like earth and mint. Could hear Peter's heartbeak, a constant, reassuring sound. Could feel every fibre of Peter's skin against his own. 

It seems like the bite had taken. 

Cuddled up against Peter, his alpha, he felt overwhelmingly safe. 

Like nothing could ever hurt him. Like his alpha would protect him, always. 

He finally understood what Peter meant about pack members being connected. Finally knew what they had both been missing for so long. 

If this was what being a pack felt like, he had no clue how Scott could mess this up so badly. 

Stiles shuddered at the reminder that they would have to tell the pack about his transformation. 

He did not want to think about the fallout, or the fight that was likely to occur because of this. 

This entire process would be difficult, but he knew that he could get through it with Peter.


End file.
